This invention relates to a cylindrical rotary kiln with satellite cooling tubes of which the inlet ends are connected through funnel-shaped couplings to material discharge spouts of the kiln.
In practice, material discharge spouts generally substantially oval in cross-section are provided at the discharge end of a cylindrical rotary kiln. An oval material discharge spout of this type is then generally provided with a substantially circular connecting flange for receiving a compensator element.
Unfortunately, the production of oval discharge spouts involves relatively high manufacturing costs, relatively large kilns requiring correspondingly large oval discharge spouts which in turn require commensurate reinforcement and fairly considerable material thicknesses.